This invention relates to a golf swing training aid adapted to work as a level which is removably secured to the shaft of a golf club, thereby providing a golfer with a means of visualizing the club face and thereby maintaining the club face in a proper position during the arc of a golf swing for striking a golf ball.
A number of patents have addressed the problem of, maintaining a golf club head in a proper position during the arc of a swing for striking of a golf ball. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,867 and 4,949,971 are addressed to the problem of aligning a putting stroke. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,394 and 3,680,870 teach weight devices adapted to be attached to a golf club shaft to assist in balancing of a golf club during a swing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,268 teaches a device adapted to be attached to a golf club head to assist in maintaining the proper golf head direction.
The device of the present invention is adapted to be removably fastened to the shaft of a golf club intended to be swung in an arc i.e. not a putter, thereby providing the golfer with a means of visualizing the orientation of a golf club face and thereby assisting in maintaining the golf club face in a proper position during the stroke attitude for striking a golf ball "head-on". The device can be used during practice swings to improve a golfer's swing arc thereby improving the golfer's contact with the golf ball.
The device is capable of being attached to the shaft of either an iron or wood golf club. It can be conveniently carried in a golfer's pocket or a golf bag when not in use.